


I. The Party

by apologeticshoulderblades



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apologeticshoulderblades/pseuds/apologeticshoulderblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Matt do a little coke at an Avenger's party. It gets real fun, real fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

     It was a black tie affair, and quite frankly, that's how Tony liked it. With it came formal clothing, expensive drinks, and expensive drugs, which he liked just that much more. The drugs were something he'd always keep hush-hush to Steve, but not like it would really matter because the guy was so oblivious to that sort of thing, anyway. Parties were his specialty, as the Avengers mansion was the perfect place to have one, the way the lights were dimmed, the sheer size of the place, and well, having money going into it didn't hurt either. He wasn't  good with business, but it could be debated that he certainly made up for it with the ability to party plan. The hors d'oeuvres were in place with the atmosphere; the champagne meticulously picked. This was something he had already bragged about twice to the other heroes invited to the part. 

     But instead of soaking up the attention he so longed, Tony was under the dim light of a far-off bathroom with Matt Murdock, the lawyer with a poorly-hidden identity, crouched over the sink as he bumped his second line of coke. As he stood up, he made eye contact with the bright red reflected lens of Matt's glasses. 

     "I can already tell you that this is some good stuff, Matt." Tony began, rubbing the excess powder away from his nose. "You outdid yourself finding this good of a cut." 

     "What can I say? I guess living in Hell's Kitchen had its perks. I'm assuming Steve doesn't know about this either, right?" 

    He laughed at that. "If it clicks in his head, I'll just tell him-" 

     "The devil made you do it." Matt said, straightening up from ripping a line himself and shooting Tony a grin. "You find a place for the bag. We'll meet up soon enough again. I have someone I need to go meet."  

     "You're always off to go do something with someone no matter where you're at. Maybe you should drop the coke and pick up weed."

     Matt, halfway out the door, humored him a bit. "And maybe you should've gone into stand up instead of marketing deadly weapons." 

     With that, the door closed, and Tony crouched below the sink to hide the bag in one of the lower drawers. _Like anyone would check there_ , he thought. He closed the drawer and stood up, just standing there for a moment as the drug really started to kick in. 

     It was not a minute later that he found himself back into the party, starting up conversation but finding himself a bit distracted the closer Steve came to him. 

       He found himself watching him from afar as Steve talked to Natasha, admiring the way he could watch his lips without having to hear whatever was coming out of his mouth. His eyes swept up the blond's figure, glad that his fitted suit left  _just_ enough to the imagination, yet also left him wanting more. Steve was the kind of attractive that was obvious, but tried not to make too much of itself, the kind that Tony couldn't tear his eyes away from. Steve laughed at something Natasha had said, then his eyes panned around the room momentarily, as if he were scanning to notice if something was out of place. _Must be the soldier in him_ , Tony thought, _...Or he doesn't like to let himself have any fun. That one makes just as much sense._

     Steve's eyes had finally found their way to Tony, giving away the relief he felt to have still see him in one piece and without a drink in his hand. Natasha said something and brushed her hand across Steve's shoulder as she walked away, leaning in close and saying something to Steve, who then gave her a wink. 

     "Look at you, are you sober? That's great." 

      "Something like that, babe. You're hot, Steve. I should dress you up more often."  

"Oh, Tony! I'm flattered..." 

     "That doesn't mean I wouldn't mind undressing you, either. I'm not gonna send you mixed signals, okay?" Tony said as he reached out to stroke Steve's arm."I'm going to get you a drink. You should have some fun, you know that? We should have some fun." He then took a glass of champagne off of a tray as a server walked by and handed it to him.    

     "I don't drink, Tony. You know that." Steve hesitated for a moment, then accepted the drink. "Just one, for you, alright? Don't bother me with this again." 

     "That's my boy. Finish that quick because I've got to show you something."  

    He complied, and Tony led him quickly to one of the guest rooms of the mansion and quickly locked the door behind him. He pushed Steve onto the bed and loosened his own tie, then fell on top of him and enveloped him into a deep kiss. Steve hesitantly kissed back but then pulled away. 

     "I don't, um, hook up, Tony. I'm very flattered and I'd be interested in going on a date with y-" Tony's lips cut off Steve's words and their teeth clumsily clacked together. They kissed each other slow for a moment before Steve began to pull away to protest again before he was cut off by Tony. 

     "Listen, Cap. Cut the bullshit for one night, alright? We can talk about the repercussions tomorrow over a cup of coffee." Tony shrugged off his suit jacket and loosened Steve's tie. "Let's let just a little loose tonight." He undid Steve's pants then. "I can't think of anyone who deserves this more than you." His hand moved down then, caressing the warmth building between his legs. Steve sat up suddenly and gasped as the contact came to him as a surprise, then felt a finger pressed to his lips as Tony eased him back down. "I'm gonna take real good care of you, okay?" He nodded in response. "Now, close your eyes and promise you won't punch me in the face." 

Tony worked at Steve's growing erection with his hands first, stroking him painfully slow; he wanted to test his patience and see how far he could with this. Behind shut eyes, Steve's mind was buzzing and torn, still trying to determine whether or not what he was doing was right or if it was wrong already, but trying not to resist the sheer pleasure from the sensation. The pace began to pick up and so did his breathing, as his eyes peaked to the image before him as Tony's lips parted and took him in, then out, warm and energetic as he picked up pace.  

     "Tony... Oh!" Steve sighed, turning his head away from the sight in front of him. He didn't stand by one night stands, and he knew this. The immodesty of the whole predicament he found himself in would've usually drove him mad with indignance, but it felt so good that he'd reprimand him for all of this later. 

     "Oh, you like that, don't you?" Tony said, rising up to kiss the other man's neck. "Didja like seeing my lips around your cock? I'm pretty good at this, aren't I?"

     "Oh my god..."  

     "I'll take that as a yes." He whispered into the blond's ear, taking his free hand to grab his face and kiss him on the mouth. His movements were calculated, making sure he did enough to tease him but not too much. 

     "I'm... I'm almost there..."

     He then slid down to work on him some more, taking his length in stride despite the need to snort another line aching its way into the back of his head, instead trying to focus on the heave of Steve's chest, wishing he had just torn all of his clothes off of him and rode him instead, making a mental note to do that sometime soon. 

     It wasn't a moment later that he came into his mouth, quick and clean. Tony cleaned himself up and stood up, buttoning up his shirt and readjusting his tie. It took a moment before he noticed that Steve's breath had calmed down enough to try to harass him with questions. 

     "Look, we can talk about this later, okay? I love that face you make when you're ready to interrogate me, though." 

     "You think I'm not going to get them out of you tonight? Right now, we need to talk about this."

     "That's cute. Unless we get to round 2, I'm gonna pass. Besides, the party misses me. " 

     Steve zipped his pants up and fumbled with his tie as he struggled to get up quick enough to catch him before he walked out of the room. Tony grabbed him by the collar and kissed him then, slow and sweet and passionate. 

     "You can yell at me over coffee tomorrow, alright? Have fun." 

     "I think I already did."

 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hint: it doesn't go as planned.

     Matt would practically feel the sounds of the party as he shut the door behind himself and let the effects soak in for a moment. It had always hit him slow at first, then all at once, which he couldn't decide at the moment whether or not it was a good thing but rather that he'd take the time to regret it later. He first felt the jitter of energy in his hands, then the doubt melt away. It was a feeling that he'd never get used to, one he wouldn't want to get used to either. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment first before overcoming the overwhelming sensations that took hold of him. Damn, did he feel _great_. He grabbed a hold of himself then as he decided to play it coy, he certainly would've known Tony wouldn't. He stepped out of the hall and into the main corridor before he was stopped.

     "Matt! Thank God you're here." He recognized the heartbeat before the voice. 

     "Peter! W-" 

     "Okay, so get this. I don't know why, but Deadpool is here. He smells really weird and has been eating all of the bacon-wrapped hot dogs and following me around for the past hour. And then I saw your face and I was so relieved because you hate him and I like you! Gosh, that guy is such a creep." He spoke, words carelessly flowing out without much thought.

     "He probably wasn't invited. I wouldn't invite him." Matt paused momentarily. "Why don't we get out of here? I can tell you're not a party person." As he said that, he could hear Peter's heartbeat flutter. 

     "Get out of here? Like, your apartment? My apartment? An apartment? You wouldn't like my apartment. It's really small. Heck, I don't even really like my apartment most of the time, in fact I-"  

     "My townhouse." 

     "Aren't we like, breaking a hero code or something here?"

     "You could hang out with Deadpool instead. Besides, it's not as if any of my secrets are well-kept."

     Peter smiled then. "Did you make just make a JOKE?! Are you sick or something?"

     "If you talk any louder, I won't have any secrets left. C'mon." He led Peter down the steps then, noticing how ill-fitting his suit was. He'd chastise him later, he was sure of it. Not long later was the door to the main entrance shutting behind them, the cool air contrasting against their warm bodies. 

     Matt took a minute to straighten out Peter's tie as he spoke. "You know, I don't think I saw you with a date." 

     "Um..." Peter paused. "I don't really think you can see anything." He flashed him a small grin then, a flicker of the search for validation. 

     "Ha ha. You know what I mean. What's about that?"

     "I, um, I've kinda taken a break. From girls." Peter chewed on his bottom lip. "I don't know. I don't know why I told you that. It's just that after everything with Felicia, which, by the way, I'm still kinda mad at you over, it just made me realize something I guess. Maybe I swing both ways..." Peter paused. "C'mon, you seriously didn't laugh at that? I'm..." He lowered his voice suspiciously. "Spider-Man. I swing both ways on a web... Get it? Ah, forget it. I waste all the good jobs on you anyway, Mister Stick-Up-Your-Butt." 

     "Peter?"

     He snapped out of this tangent then. "Hmm?"

     "You talk way too much." 

     With a brisk grab by the collar, their lips met, and the kiss was somewhat reciprocated, although Peter pulled away incredulously not a moment sooner.

     "Oh my gosh, Matt. Are you drunk?"

     He sighed. "No, Peter. Are you trying to tell me you've never hooked up with someone at a party before?"

     "Well, yeah, I just didn't think you'd wanna hook up with me." 

     "Looks like you're wrong then, doesn't it?" They stood there for a moment.

     "Call a taxi."

     "Oh, okay. Why?"

     "Because I'm about to rip your clothes off of you."

* * *

* * *

 

    The moment they slid into Matt's townhouse their bodies almost crashed into each other as their lips met again, this time without the same tact. Peter pulled the door shut behind them in his own altruistic fashion, feeling his back hit the closed door almost immediately as the other man's fingers tugged his tie loose, then began clumsily working on loosening each of the buttons on his shirt. 

     "Hey magoo, let me get those. Geez, what are you, bl-" His words were cut off then, as Matt rolled his hips forward against his groin, leaving purple marks up the sides of his neck. 

     "I don't think now's a good time, Peter..." He spoke softly into his ear, breath hot on Peter's neck. 

     "Yeah, good idea..." He breathed, his hand moving down to the other man's crotch, feeling Matt's cock twitch in response to the sensation, to which he grabbed Peter by the hair and kissed him messily and hard.

     That's when the scent of iron and salt hit Matt's nose, as he pulled his hands away from Peter's hips to his own face, feeling the trickle of the beginning of a nosebleed. 

    "Aw, Christ..."

    "Matt, what's up?" Peter said, pulling the hand that was previously on Matt's crotch to find the light switch, which made an unfamiliar tearing sound.

    "Peter, did you just rip the front of my pants out?"

    "Ohhhhhhh my gosh," he blurted out, turning the light on to inspect the damage. "Ohhhh no... Matty, please don't be mad, because I totally just did, I wasn't thinking about it and oh my god I fucked up. I was just really into it, so in that way it's kinda your fault, no it's not! Why would I say that it's my fault I just did that!"

    "It's alright, I'll be fine. Go to my living room."  

    As Matt cleaned himself up and changed his clothes, Peter sat and looked around, noticing the pictures hung up on the walls. There were pictures of Matt's father, pictures of colleagues, ones of him and Foggy. He picked up one of his books and flipped through it, the stiff imprinted pages not giving too much  leeway.   
      Matt walked in then, tossing Peter some of his old Columbia sweats, trying to hide the comedown that hit him like a train. 

    "So much for that, huh?" Peter laughed then, standing up and giving Matt a kiss on the cheek, disappearing into the bathroom to change.

    "Yeah, I'd say so." Flashing him a smile, he turned to go to his room. "You can stay here tonight, alright? You're more than welcome. I've got a guest room down the hall."

     "Oooooor, I could go to your room." He gave him an unnoticed wink as he returned. "We could always try for tomorrow, just a thought." 

     Matt turned around. "I like that thought." 

     

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

       The migraine and the aching of the comedown hitting him hard, sleep had become the only thing on Matt's mind. For the first time, maybe ever, Peter was quiet, lying in bed next to him. 

    "By the way, I got a text from Tony. Crack kills, honey."

    "Shut up."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a hard time writing Peter, so this was the first time I actually got something desirable out of the second chapter, I've rewritten it like six times now lol.


End file.
